xbox360_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200215-history
German
German tanks have moderately thick armor but are relatively slow and immobile. They match the British in terms of accuracy and also similar to the British, have high health pools. However, they have low alpha damage compared to other tanks, and prone to module damage and loss of crew. German tanks are especially notorious for being able to catch on fire when being shot at from the front, as their transmissions are located further forward than the tanks of other nations. German light tanks are just below the USSR in terms of maneuverability, but they have well armored fronts and are able to bounce shots to their sloped fronts if angled correctly. Low tier light tanks arm powerful autocannons that have fast reload while high tier light tanks can arm powerful derp (High-alpha, low penetration and rate of fire) cannons. German medium tanks tend to be larger targets than their counterparts, but if you keep this in mind and stay at a distance, the German guns will make short work of your enemies. Some of them have good armor, but all of them share good penetration and accuracy. There are two lines: the E-50 line, which consists of counter-assault sniping units, and the Leopard I line, which consists of more mobile support sniper units. The lower tiers up to tier VI tend to be more agile with less firepower while the higher tiers tend to have more armor and firepower while sacrificing agility. German heavy tanks have thick all around armor, but share a common weakness in a weaker lower glacis plate, allowing even low tier guns to penetrate their otherwise sturdy frontal armor. But this is paid back with good penetration. These tanks are used to absorb damage for the team, while slowly crawling towards the enemy base. The Maus and E-100 are the largest and heaviest tanks in the game, weighing 188 tons and 130 tons respectively. Though there are two lines - the Porsche (Maus) and Henschel (E-100) lines, they are both fairly similar in playstyle as counter-offensive heavies. Heavies from tier 4-6 are dependent on angles and share their firepower with mediums tanks of the same tier, but are slower while heavies tier 7-10 are capable heavy tanks that have thick all-around armor and serious firepower. German tank destroyers are fairly big and thus hard to hide, but are equally armored with the Americans. They combine their armor with powerful cannons and the accuracy of a sniper, and these tanks can destroy higher-tier tanks from across the battlefield. There are two tank destroyer lines emerging from the tier III Marder II; the first line is the regular tank destroyer line and the second is the glass cannon line where they have powerful guns but lack severely in armor. German self propelled guns are accurate and quite maneuverable, allowing them to quickly change position after firing to dodge any counter-fire lobbed in their direction. They may not have as much firepower as their counterparts, but are unmatched in their accuracy and maneuverability. However, the German SPGs generally have very narrow gun arcs, resulting in the need to turn the hull of the tank frequently and causing the accuracy to decline sharply.The T8 T9 and T10 arties, are however less like their lower tiered brethren: They are large, slow to turn, and decidedly middle of the road in terms of their guns unlike the tanks before them. Less accurate but more powerful than the French and Russians, and faster firing but not as powerful as the Americans.